continuummodfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Trooper
Stormtroopers are the elite of the Third Power infantry, trained and designated for breaching and capturing enemy fortifications. Stormtroopers gain an attack bonus against defensive structures and can infiltrate occupied trenches and buildings to fatally evict its garrisons. Stats * Type: Infantry * Class: Assault infantry * Lv: 12 * HP: 180 * SIZ: 1 * Trained at: Barracks * Requirements: Barracks, Academy Equipment * Stahlhelm * Gas mask with infrared goggles * Armor plate * Trench coat * Gauntlets * Jackboots * Backpack * Assault rifle * Bayonet * Grenades Abilities Movement (Walk) Movement (Sprint) Assault rifle THE assault rifle. This weapon can be fired in burst mode or full auto, but the Stormtrooper almost always opts for full auto as the more adequate choice for his role in combat. Firing while rushing the enemy position, he has little concern for aim and accuracy, scattering the shots wildly among the ranks of the enemy. This method of attack is effective in suppressing pinned-down defenders, but understandably inefficient in dealing noticeable damage to the enemy. Notes * Shots are inaccurate and would normally not deal any damage to the target due to SA's zero damage spread, but the assault rifle actually uses a separate damage type for just this purpose, which deals splash damage in a very small radius, allowing the scattered shots to still harm the opponent. * Assault rifle - Loaded with armor-piercing bullets. * Upon elite promotion, the assault rifle will be more effective in suppressing the enemy, and also grant an armor and speed boon to the Stormtrooper when firing. * Unlike other infantry units, the Stormtrooper has a limited ammunition clip size - after about 20 seconds of permanent firing, he has to reload his weapon before he is able to fire again. This delay is removed when he is promoted, granting the ability to truely fire continuously. More Dakka When activated, the Stormtrooper will continue firing his weapon while moving. Bayonet Switches to bayonet mode. Grenade Hurls a grenade. Inaccurate arcing projectile; if it hits, single-target knockback and Defense Down. On things it does not hit, it inflicts splash damage. All targets get afflicted with Blind, Bleed and Stun. StimPack The Stimpack is an injector with a cocktail of potent drugs that increase the combat prowess of the human body by reducing fatigue and releasing energy reserves. Effect * Uses loses 25% HP, gains Berserk status. * +25% ROF, Attack, Defense * Powerful DoT on seperate HP bar. Assault Used against occupied structures; if the Stormtrooper can get close enough, he will enter the structure, which will kill all occupants instantly. Notes * Upon elite promotion, the assault animation will change to flames, and assaulting a structure will set it on fire, dealing gradual damage to it after the occupants have been killed. Fearless II Granted upon promotion. Grants stat boons upon taking damage. Effect * +Armor * +Damage Effects Bottomless Magazine The Storm Trooper can fire on full auto continously. By some miracle perhaps attributable to the advances of magitek, he never has to reload a new magazine. Notes * Sometimes written as "Stormtrooper", sometimes as "Storm Trooper", but officially written "Storm Trooper" (in defiance of Star Wars and popular culture) to align it with other related terms, such as "Shock Trooper". * Stormtroopers can clear occupied structures. Uses UCBLOOD when clearing. * Very weak against vehicles. Specialized in breaching defenses, especially occupied ones. * Stormtroopers are something of a paradoxon, being very fast while being well armored (for an infantry unit). Even so, they retain their vulnerabilities to weapons suited as infantry deterrents, such as flamethrowers, radiation, gas and rapid gunfire. They are just better at resisting these hazards, but not an effective counter to them. Should they close up with a position though, they are likely to win that engagement. * Stormtroopers are Fearless, meaning they will never panic - and they will also never crawl under fire, which increases their taken damage, but means they will not be slowed down or suppressed by defenders. Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy While the Stormtrooper certainly makes up for it by dedication, firing an assault rifle continuously on full auto and that while sprinting full tilt cannot be denied to have a detrimental effect on accuracy. His shots are not placed on particular enemies, but instead sprayed at random at the target, nearby other objecs and randomly at surrounding terrain. Of course, in a way this can be helpful, as, by spreading out his damage, it allows the Stormtrooper to suppress large amounts of enemy forces, even if each unit individually receives very little damage. See also * Trooper * Jaeger Category:Infantry Category:Third Power